Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manipulation device. More specifically, the present invention relates to the configuration of a manipulation device that has a waterproof function and is suited to a marine-use electronic device, for example.
Background Information
Multifunction manipulation devices equipped with a waterproof function have been known in the past. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2009-238707 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a composite manipulation device comprising a rotary dial and a push button knob. The manipulation device in Patent Literature 1 is equipped with a case, a rotary dial having a shaft support that is inserted rotatably into an opening in the case and an opening provided in the center of the shaft support, a rotor that is linked to the shaft support, an attachment base on which the case is placed, and a push button knob installed movably up and down in the opening. A projecting part is provided to a part of the opening that projects towards the opening relative to the shaft support. With the above manipulation device, an anti-drip member is installed that is composed of an elastic member having a cylindrical anti-drip constricted part that is constricted between the lower face of the projecting part and the upper face of the rotor, and a cover plate part that covers the space on the inside of the anti-drip constricted part and on which the push button knob is placed. This configuration prevents any liquids that penetrate through the gap between the push button knob and the opening of the rotary dial from penetrating to the rotor side.
Also known in the art is providing a bellows mechanism so as to cover a joystick, which is a switch for detecting pivoting, in order to waterproof this switch.